


i Watch You

by randmrule



Series: iCarls [1]
Category: iCarly
Genre: F/F, Smutty, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randmrule/pseuds/randmrule
Summary: Carly watches Sam sleep and decides to indulge in the beauty of her.





	1. First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Both girls are 17 almost 18. So i put the underage tag on due to that.

Sam was sleeping in the bed right next to her. The girl she is in love with is right next to her sleeping in nothing but a tank top and cute little boy shorts. What is Carly goimg to do?

Carly laid in her bed and remembered when she first realized she was in love with her female best friend.  
It was two weeks ago when Sam climbed in through her window after yet another fight with her mom. She asked Carly if it was alright to stay the night and of course Carly couldn't refuse. So Sam stripped off her shirt and pants, grabbed one of Carlys tank tops and put it on. She then took off her bra and climbed into bed with Carly. Carly didn't once take her eyes off her best friend the whole time.  
They both snuggled up under the blanket and fell asleep. A couple of hours later Carly woke up and couldn't find sleep again, so she settled for watching the blonde sleep. Carly had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach and she couldn't figure out why. As she continued watching the other girl sleep she noticed Sam kicked off the blanket and was laying there in her sleepwear. Carly further noticed one of Sam's breasts was out of her top and her nipple was hard. The awake girl suddenly felt a wet and warm sensation pooling in her core. To say this terrified her would be an understatement. She couldn't stop the fantasizing she was doing about her friend.  
Carly tried ignoring the growing heat between her legs, however it wouldn't work. So while looking at Sam's breasts and pantie clad pussy, she slipped one hand under her pajama top and grabbed one of her petite breasts and started to run her own hard nipple. The other hand slipped into her bottoms and under her own panties. Startled at how wet she was looking at her nearly nude best friend, she started playing with her clit. Slowly she took a finger and slipped it into her well lubed pussy moving it in and out slowly while continuing to play with her clit. She tried to keep quiet but her moans had started to get louder. So she decided to cum as quick as possible so she didn't wake Sam. Working her fingers faster and faster she felt a tightness in her stomach getting tighter and tighter until stars exploded in her eyes. Temporarily obscuring her vision of Sam.  
It was an embarrassed Carly checking to see if the blonde was still sleeping. Once she confirmed this the brunette climbed out of bed in search of dry panties and pajama bottoms.  
Once her back was to the bed Sam opened her eyes and smiled.


	2. Two weeks Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's POV

After the first night that Carly got herself off while staring at her best friends nearly nude body, Sam decided to spend the night as often as possible. Really just to see if Carly would do it again. The brunette did not disappoint. Of the next eight nights Sam slept over Carly got herself off six times. The two exceptions being the days they shot iCarly. Each time Carly finished she would put on clean panties and go right to sleep. Sam would then go to the bathroom and proceed to play with her own pussy until she came. Sam realized that she would get extremely wet while Carly was masturbating and had to relieve the pressure that settled in her lower abdomen.   
An internal struggle was going on within Sam. Should she reveal that she knew what Carly was fingering herself while Sam was "sleeping" next to her or keep it a secret. The blonde found that she was falling for her best friend and not knowing Carly felt the same way kept her from saying anything. Sure she understood Carly felt something in order for her to do what she was, but that wasn't necessarily love. Sam decided on the ninth night she would "accidentally" wake up and catch Carly so that it felt more organic to finally talk about it. 

The ninth night just so happens to be tonight.


	3. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam "accidentally" catches Carly

As Carly was just slipping her hand inside of her panties, eyes semi closed, Sam opened her eyes and sat up. Carly froze with a look of sheer terror on her face. Sam of course asked the one question Carly was sure she wasn't ready to answer. 

"Whatcha doing Carls?"

"Um... I... um I was just... um just scratching an itch."

"On your boob or in your underwear?"

"Both?"

"Both? Is that a question or an answer?"

"Answer."

"I see. So you weren't just about to play with yourself while looking at my nearly naked body? Something you've done before."

Carly was in the process of removing her hands from the intimate areas they were previously in when the last thing Sam said stopped her cold. Several thoughts were all clamoring for attention in her head. The two most prominent were, Sam knows and how long has she known? After the removal of her hands was completed and her voice returned to her she voiced a question. Keeping in mind that Sam would instantly see through any lie she could come up with.

" How long have you known?"

"Since about two weeks ago. You checked to see if I was awake after you finished and then proceeded to change. It's worth noting here that you Miss Shay are not as quiet as you might have thought."

"So you've known the whole time?"

"If that was the first time, then yes I have known the whole time."

"Sam I don't know what to say other than to explain myself. That night when you came over after the fight with your mom we curled up under the blankets and drifted off to sleep. I awoke a couple of hours later and couldn't get back to sleep. I tried counting sheep and everything. Then I happened to look over at you and you took my breath away. I felt something i had never felt before. Raw desire and pure lust. The last couple of times the lust has changed into something else though."

Sam was shocked at her best friends revelation. She thought she knew where Carly was going with this and desperately wanted to confess her love right then, but she needed more info first.

"Wow Carly, just wow. What did the lust turn into?"

"I don't know if I can tell you. I don't want to ruin our friendship anymore than it already may be."

"You can tell me anything and our relationship will remain intact. I promise." 

"You're right. We've always been able to tell each other everything. Okay so here goes..." Carly takes a deep breath "It turned into love Sam. I don't mean love for a friend, I mean love as in romantically. I love you Samantha Puckett!"

Sam smiled at that. She now knew she could share what has been on her mind for several days now.

"Wait until you hear what I have to say then we'll go from there. First I love you as well Carly Shay. I have for a long time, it's only recently I have realized how much. Almost every time after you went to sleep once you were done, I went to the bathroom and played with myself with your beautiful face in my eyes until I came."

Sam just admitted that she loved her. Carly was happy. So she asked the only logical question she could think of.

"So where does that leave us?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note here, I don't like writing angst into my stories. That is why there was not much of the "will she love me back" or other scenarios along those lines.   
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys think.


End file.
